Feminina
by Priih . ncesa
Summary: "Você não precisa ser feminina para querer ficar bonita. Todas as garotas, independente se são ou não femininas sempre vão querer elogios, e por isso ficam bonitas." Se todas podiam ficar bonitas, porque ela também não poderia? BarnabyxPao-Lin.


_Feminina_

- Oe Barnaby, por que você me chamou? - A jovem de cabelos curtos e esverdeados perguntou, cruzando os braços.

- Ah, o ji-san deu meu recado, Dragon Kid?

- Não, ele só deixou esse bilhete - disse estendendo um pedaço de jornal rabiscado, nele dizia: VÁ ENCONTRAR O BARNABY.

- Aquele ji-san - murmurrou o jovem herói amassando o bilhete.

- Mas então, o que você quer?

- Hmmm - procastinou - eu estou precisando de ajuda para uma coisa...

Minutos depois.

- Eu me RECUSO a colocar um vestido! Chame a menina do gelo - Empurrou o vestido verde de volta para Barnaby.

- Mas ela não gosta de crianças e nem as crianças gostam dela. Não posso levá-la para uma pré-escola!

- E daí? Dê um jeito você. Eu estou indo! - Disse se dirigindo à porta.

- Espere aí Dragon Kid! - O jovem correu atrás da garota e a pegou pelo braço antes que alcançasse a porta. - Eu faço o que você quiser, mas por favor, vá comigo.

A jovem corou. Talvez por que ele estava muito próximo, ou talvez pelo pedido, ou talvez pelo simples fato da mão quente dele estar rodeando seu pulso. Se desvencilhou antes que tivesse mais pensamentos perturbadores.

- Está bem, eu vou, mas você vai ficar me devendo para uma próxima.

- Obrigada. - Agradeceu Barnaby e este voltou a esterder o vestido a jovem, que a muito contra gosto o pegou, e já estava se dirigindo para o banheiro quando ele a chamou novamente. - Ah! Tem maquiagem no banheiro, se você quiser!

- NUNCA que eu vou colocar, você entendeu? - Estava a ponto de ativar seus poderes e dar uma surra naquele coelho idiota ali mesmo.

- Okay, okay, okay, não precisa se exaltar. Eu apenas pensei que como toda mulher você gostaria de realçar a sua beleza com um pouco de maquiagem.

Ela corou de novo. Dessa vez, talvez por ter sido chamada de mulher na mesma frase onde estava a palavra beleza.

- Hmpf, eu nem sou feminina, não preciso dessas coisas. - Saiu batendo os pés e por fim, a porta do banheiro.

- Pode não ser feminina, mas continua sendo uma mulher bonita... - murmurou o jovem dando de ombros. E foi ele mesmo se vestir.

No banheiro Dragon Kid passava por um dilema. Já havia se vestido e posto o sapato, com um ligeiro salto, e até que ficara bem. Gostara de como o vestido caia ao seu redor de maneira leve e fofa. Mas o dilema envolvia o estojo de maquiagem a sua frente. Ela sabia como se maquiar, por anos a sua mãe a ensinara, visando o dia em que a jovem filha faria uso disso. Mas esse dia nunca chegara. Até agora.

- Maquiar-se ou não maquiar-se, eis a questão - resmungava a jovem com as mãos na cabeça. - Dane-se essa merda! - Ia jogar o estojo no chão, mas ao fazer o movimento brusco, a presilha de flor que estava no seu cabelo caiu na bancada a sua frente.

Se lembrou de quando a ganhara dos pais e também de quando e porque começara a usar. Foi por causa do Tiger, e também por causa do Barnaby.

"DROGA", pensou, "por que ele sempre está nos meus pensamentos? Ele é apenas uma coelho idiota e inxirido, igual ao parceiro!" Mas ela ainda pensava nele.

Recolheu a presilha, a pondo de volta na cabelo e olhou mais atentamente para o estojo de maquiagem. Talvez devesse usar um pouco, mas só bem pouco. Como um pouco de sombra lilás e deliniador e talvez um pouco de blush...

A contra gosto começou a se maquiar. Tendo terminado o trabalho, ficou receosa de se olhar no espelho de corpo inteiro. Provavelmente a maquiagem não havia ficado boa, e todo trabalho que tivera iria pelo ralo, literalmente.

Se virou para o espelho, e abriu um olho de cada vez. E seu queixo caiu.

Ela estava bonita. E feminina.

Não podia ser verdade, aquilo deveria ser um holograma! Ela estava tão bonita quanto a garota do gelo!

Piscou algumas vezes, e se aproximou do espelho.

Analizou os olhos. Eles pareciam maiores e mais brilhantes. O rimel havia feito sua mágica e seus cílios estavam maiores e mais cheios. Sem contar que o deliniador havia destacado seu olhar. Piscou novamente. Aquela era outra pessoa! Um holograma, com certeza!

Agora ela olhava suas bochechas que estavam colocaridas com um fraco rosado. Isso lhe dava uma aparência saudável e jovial.

Sorriu. E foi quando percebeu sua boca. Ela estava cheia e, a palavra que surgiu na sua mente a fez se sentir envergonhada. "Suculenta", fora o que pensara. Passara primeiro um lápis ao redor da sua boca, para aumentá-la e depois um batom claro, seguido de um pouco de gloss incolor.

"O resultado completo estava bom, muito bom", pensou.

Suspirou. Não estava entendendo o porque de se preocupar tanto em como estava maquiada. Era só um favor. Nada mais. Porém seu coração acelerou quando ela havia lido a mensagem que o Tiger tinha deixado para ela. "VÁ ENCONTRAR O BARNABY". Quando leu a mensagem seu coração quase saíra pela boca.

Suspirou novamente. Estava na hora de sair do banheiro.

Deu uma última olhada no espelho e ajeitou a presilha. Deu três passos até a porta, e a abriu. E para sua surpresa, deu de cara com o Barnaby que estava preste a bater na porta.

- GYYAAAA! - Soltou o grito mais estúpido que uma garota poderia soltar e deu um pulo para trás. Vermelha era pouco para descrever seu rosto nesse momento.

- Você me assustou... - começou o jovem, mais foi interrompido.

- VOCÊ me assustou, que ideia é essa de ficar de tocaia atrás da porta do banheiro? - Ela estava brava, muito brava, mas não só com Barnaby, e sim com ela mesma, com o seu coração que estava agindo, batendo tão rápido daquela maneira. Suas reações corporais a deixxavam furiosa consigo mesma.

- Eu não estava de tocaia, ia bater na porta, porque estava demorando, então pensei que você talvez teria fugi- - se interrompeu no meio da frase e franziu as sobrancelhas.

- O-o que? - gaguejou e se maldizeu por isso.

- Você... - o jovem continuava a olhar inquisidor para a jovem - Você se maquiou?

Ela corou.

- Se voc-

- Ficou muito bom. - Interrompeu ele - Eu ia te falar algo antes, mas você correu para o banheiro e eu não tive chance. Então vou dizer agora.

- O que? - Dessa vez não gaguejou. Mas por dentro estava se retorcendo. Ele havia dito que havia ficado muito bom, MUITO bom! Estava feliz.

- Você não precisa ser feminina para querer ficar bonita. Todas as garotas, independente se são ou não femininas sempre vão querer elogios, e por isso ficam bonitas. Então não se esqueça disso. Okay?

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordancia, não confiava em si mesma para falar agora. Respirou fundo para se acalmar, e antes que Barnaby lhe desse as costas e seguisse pelo corredor ela falou:

- O-Obrigada!

- Como? - Perguntou o jovem ao se virar.

- Obrigada por ter me dito isso. Acho que você está certo.

- Mas é claro que eu estou certo - disse e sorriu, o sorriso que fazia todas as fangirls dele gritarem em exatase.

Ela corou, e pensou que ia desmaiar, ou gritar ou se rasgar. Mas apenas sorriu em resposta, esperando que a cor do seu rosto não a denunciasse.

E seu sorriso desconcertou Barnaby, que se envergonhou e lhe deu as costas.

- Bem, o que você acha de depois de irmos à pré-escola, jantarmos num lugar aqui perto, Dragon Kid? - Perguntou ainda de costar para ela.

- Pao-Lin.

- Como? - Perguntou ao se virar.

- Meu nome é Pao-Lin, não Dragon Kid.

- Então... O que você acha de jantar comigo, Pao-Lin?

- Seria maravilhoso.

E ela sorriu. E ele sorriu em resposta.

_Fim!_

* * *

_Minha primeira tentativa de escrever algo do anime Tiger and Bunny! Espero que não tinha ficando muito ruim! Não sei por que mas eu achei que eles dariam um bom casal depois do episódio 9, quando ele ajeita a corberta dela e do bebê HAHAHAHA sei lá, gostei deles juntos. Reviews?_

* * *

Ja nee


End file.
